We Belong Together
by Griffen48035
Summary: My second ever story.Sequel to my first story.If I Could Turn Back Time


We belong together  
Beta'd by BonfoiSbkar

When Severus opened his eyes, they were hit with  
bright light. As soon as his eyes adjusted to the  
bright white, he recognized the all-too-familiar  
Hogwarts infirmary.

As Severus accessed his situation, he began to  
silently cry. He couldn't go through with it.

No more would he be able to see Harry's face, or hear  
his voice. Or watch Harry writhe and scream his name  
as they finished a session of mind blowing sex, or see  
him bask in the aftermath of the aforementioned sex.  
Never to see Harry's eyes sparkle as he laughed at one  
of the students or the Twins' pranks, or see those  
beloved eyes fill with tears as he cried at the  
thought of all the friends he lost in the final  
battle. Never to hold him in his arms or to watch him  
fall asleep in the fire's dwindling light.

Severus never knew he'd miss someone as much as he  
missed Harry. As Madame Pomfrey checked his wrists and  
gave Severus a serous reprimanding for his actions,  
she told him that the slashes were deep enough that  
scarring was inevitable.

As soon as he could he escaped the infirmary and  
headed to the dungeons. As he walked into more  
comfortable surroundings, his thoughts unwillingly  
went to Harry and all of the times they had together  
in these rooms; from when Harry first confessed his  
feelings, and when they first made love to.everything.  
To the times they fought to the times, to the times  
they cried, each memory was created in these rooms.

Severus cried for the times they'd had, and the times  
they would never have. And as Severus cried, he sung  
a slow, sad song, mourning all the things he couldn't  
say to Harry.

In his grief, he missed the figure standing in the  
doorway.

i (Ooh, ooh, sweet love, yeah)

I didn't mean it  
When I said I didn't love you, so  
I should have held on tight  
I never shoulda let you go  
I didn't know nothing  
I was stupid, I was foolish  
I was lying to myself  
I could not fathom that I would ever  
Be without your love  
Never imagined I'd be  
Sitting here beside myself  
Cause I didn't know you  
Cause I didn't know me  
But I thought I knew everything  
I never felt

The feeling that I'm feeling  
Now that I don't hear your voice  
Or have your touch and kiss your lips  
Cause I don't have a choice  
Oh, what I wouldn't give  
To have you lying by my side  
Right here, cause baby  
(We belong together)

(Chorus:)  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

I'm feeling all out of my element  
I'm throwing things, crying  
Trying to figure out  
Where the hell I went wrong  
The pain reflected in this song  
It ain't even half of what  
I'm feeling inside  
I need you  
Need you back in my life, baby

(Chorus:)  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

Who else am I gonna lean on  
When times get rough  
Who's gonna talk to me on the phone  
Till the sun comes up  
Who's gonna take your place  
There ain't nobody better  
Oh, baby baby, we belong together, baby

(Chorus:)  
When you left I lost a part of me  
It's still so hard to believe  
Come back baby, please  
Cause we belong together

/i

Severus was startled when warm arms encircled him.  
Turning around, he saw Harry incased in a golden glow.

"Harry?" Sev whispered.

"Yes, Sev," Harry answered.

"Is it really you?" Sev asked hopefully.

"Yes, Sev, it's me." Harry smiled at his lover.

"But how?" Sev frowned; he was thoroughly confused.

"Your love brought me back. Only a soulmate's true  
love could can heal a broken heart and make it beat  
again. I only woke up an hour ago. Gave a few people  
quite a scare," Harry said, laughing.

"Oh, Harry." Severus leaned down to kiss Harry  
passionately, which he eagerly responded to by  
deepening it. When air became a problem, Severus  
rested his forehead on Harry's.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so..."

" Shh!" Harry whispered, placing a finger on his thin  
lips to shut him up.

"I know. I heard you. I also saw how much you love me.  
Hey, if you didn't, I wouldn't be here." Harry said  
smiling cheekily.

"Brat!" Severus smiled and kissed his lover with all  
the need in his heart. Harry moaned against his mouth  
and held on to Severus' robes. Coming up for air,  
Severus started kissing, Harry's jaw making his way  
down the jawline and that sensitive neck.

"Sev, I think we need to finish this in the bedroom,"  
Harry gasped looking at Sev with lusted filled eyes.

"Of course," Severus said. He looked at Harry with  
the lust-filled eyes as he picked him up and carried  
him to the bedroom, to start their new lives together.

The End

A/N: This story was made in response of Misstriss Vamps songfic challenge.Please review.And i'm sorry if the fic sucks its my second story i've ever written.Lol.Oh the whole song isn't there, I only used the parts that were related to the story. This also The Sequel to If I could Turn Back Time. Ty For the reveiws


End file.
